Snowdrop
[left|340px|BannerAutor Banera to [http://zedrin.deviantart.com/ Zedrin.]] Snowdrop — pegaz (główna bohaterka fanowskiego odcinka pt "Snowdrop" autorstwa SillyFillyStudios Reżyserią filmu zajmowali się: Meredith Sims i Marshal 'Zedrin' Watson, historia napisana została przez Meredith Sims, zaś za animacje odpowiadali między innymi: Zedrin (głowny animator) i TehJadeh). Niewidoma klaczka, która dzięki swej determinacji stworzyła, nowy cudowny element przyrody - płatki śniegu Pegaziczka blisko związana ze swoją matką Primrose. Jej najlepszą i prawdopodobnie jedyną prawdziwą przyjaciółką była sama Księżniczka Luna. Koncepcja postaci Kucyk powstał, by stać się główną bohaterką jednej z najlepszych fanowskich animacji nawiązującej do serialu MLP:FiM. Jest jedyną niepełnosprawną postacią, która zdobyła duży rozgłos i serca większości światowego fandomu. Projektem wyglądu postaci zajmowała się TehJadeh. Dzięki jej uprzejmości, możemy podziwiać historię zarysów kucyka, we wszystkich monentach filmu, przedstawioną na grafice poniżej. [thumb|Autorką obrazu jest [http://tehjadeh.deviantart.com/ TehJadeh|left|330px]] Kalectwo i nieśmiałość Klacz bardzo nieśmiała i często odrzucana przez swych rówieśników. Z powodu swego kalectwa, miała bardzo wyczulony słuch. Słyszała jaki dźwięk wydają błyszczące gwiazdy. Mała klacz, uważała się za nieudacznika i czuła, że jest nikomu niepotrzebna. Powodem tego był brak wzroku, ponieważ przez tą ułomność nie była wystarczająco samodzielna, aby radzić sobie ze wszystkimi zadaniami jakie stawiało przed nią otoczenie. Jedyną osoba, która zawsze wierzyła w jej możliwości była jej matka Primrose. Znaczek Znaczek naszej małej bohaterki to kwiat ze śniegowych kryształków. Snowdrop zdobyła go, kiedy na prezent dla księżniczek z okazji przyjścia wiosny, stworzyła pierwszy na świecie płatek śniegu. Wtedy też zdobyła przyjaźń Księżniczki Luny, która poczuła, że mała klacz jako jedyna rozumie moc i znaczenie zarówno zimy jak i nocy. Historia Historia niewidomej klaczy rozgrywała się długo przed narodzinami Księżniczki Twilight i jej pięciu przyjaciółek. Dała ona początek nowej tradycji i pozwoliła kucykom cieszyć się wszystkimi czterema porami roku. Mała Snowdrop nie była do końca szczęśliwym dzieckiem. Otaczająca ją rodzinna miłość nie dała rady ukryć jej przed resztą świata. Ten zaś na każdym kroku przypominał klaczce o jej kalectwie. Pegaziczka czuła się nieistotna i nikomu niepotrzebna, choć matka zawsze starała się przekonać ją o jej wielkiej wartości. Życie jednak uczyło ją czegoś innego. Wszystkie kucyki z jej klasy miały ją za beznadziejny przypadek, a konieczność pracy w jej towarzystwie odbierały jak karę. Klaczka nie miała żadnych przyjaciół, choć nikt nie twierdził, że jej nie lubi. Zabawy z nią nie były jednak dla innych przyjemnością. [thumb|Snowdrop Autorka obrazka: [http://the2princess.deviantart.com/ The2princess i jej śnieżna gwiazdka, dla Księżniczek.]] Wszystko to zmieniło się gdy nadszedł czas przybycia wiosennych dni. Każde dziecko w jej szkole miało zrobić prezent z tej okazji. Prezenty te zaś, miały zostać podarowane księżniczkom dnia i nocy. Po kolejnym odrzuceniu przez rówieśników mała pegazica rozpaczała w samotności. Długie chwile wypełnione smutkiem i łzami pomogły wpaść jej wreszcie na pomysł niespodzianki, jaką postanowiła stworzyć dla księżniczek z okazji nadchodzącego święta. W dniu przybycia książęcych sióstr, niespodzianka niewidomej klaczki zaskoczyła wszystkich zebranych. Mała śnieżna gwiazdka, jaką Snowdrop podarowała paniom Equestrii była pierwszym płatkiem śniegu jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. Stała się również symbolem tego jak potrzebna światu jest tak nielubiana przez wszystkie kucyki zima. [- Snowdrop and Luna.png|thumb|centre|400px|Snowdrop Autorka obrazka: [http://daisyduke14.deviantart.com/ DaisyDuke14 ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką Księżniczka Luną.]] Tamten dzień zapisał się w historii i zapoczątkował nowe podejście do mroźnej pory roku. Był także początkiem wielkiej przyjaźni łączącej Snowdrop i Księżniczkę Lunę, która trwała przez całe życie niewidomej pegazicy. Kołysanka dla Snowdrop :Snowdrop's Lullaby Przypisy [- Snowdrop (stained glass).png|80px|left|WitrażAutor witrażowych obrazków: [http://lunabubble-ede96.deviantart.com/ LunaBubble-Ede96.]] 80px|right Autorem artykułu jest 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Primrose 90px Kliknij na obrazek(w czarnej ramce), by wybrać drugiego kucyka z tej rodziny. Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki Fandomu Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Źrebięta